The Boy in the Iceberg
by Yangu Fuyu
Summary: The first episode done in writing form. Some inner thoughts of the main characters. Not included Zuko, coz this season I don’t like him. Lame? Yes, I know!
1. The Boy in the Iceberg

The Boy in the Iceberg

Summary: The first episode done in writing form. Some inner thoughts of the main characters. Not included Zuko, coz this season I don't like him. Lame? Yes, I know!

(A/n: Chapters are done when there are breaks in the episode I have. So there is not going to be many chapters per episode I have. If I continue to write episodes like this. I wont be able to do them all. Because hey, I don't have them all! I've only got a few! So please tell me if you _**after reading this fan fiction to I have so said END, **_and please tell me if you would like me to do episode two – _The_ _Avatar_ _Returns_.)

Chapter 1 – The Boy in the Iceberg

'_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My Grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days. A time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all chanced when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements, only he could stop the ruthless Fire Benders. But when the world needed him most – he vanished… A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the War. Two years ago, my father and the men of my Tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom, to help fight against the Fire Nation. Leaving me and my brother to look after our Tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world.'_

It was cold in the South Pole… But, it was always cold in the South Pole, so what's the use of saying its cold? No idea… but… yeah… The Water Tribe needed more fish for the remaining people left in it. The Tribe all picked Sokka to go fishing; he also brought his sister, Katara, along. They trudged along the icy slopes to the boat the Tribe used for fishing, in their warm Water Tribe clothing.

Sokka lifted the spear and froze in that possession for a while while the canoe slowly drifted by its self. Katara watched the water, as she always did, when she was out on it.

'It's not getting away from me this time.' Sokka announced. Katara looked over the edge to see the fish that Sokka already tried to catch earlier.

'Watch and learn, Katara, this is how you catch a fish.' Sokka said knowingly to Katara, who in his mind didn't know how to catch a fish. Katara looked at him with her eyebrow raised, and then looked back to the water, watching the fish's shadow in the waters surface.

Katara pulled of one of her gloves, looked over to the water; thinking, this is a bad idea. Then proceeded to bend the water around the fish to make it move the way her hand movements did. Amazed that she did she told Sokka,  
'Sokka, look!'

Though he didn't take any notice, he was still trying to catch the fish that Katara was bending above the water, away from where Sokka thought the fish was  
'Shh, Katara, you're going to scare it away.' Then he thought about how nice Fish smelt when it was cooking. 'Hmm, I can already smell it cooking!' he said while licking his lips.

'But Sokka!' Katara said while keeping her eyes on the water-fish-orb she was waving in front of herself. 'I caught one!' she announced to him. Then to show him, she had, she pushed the water-fish-orb in the direction of where Sokka was sitting. Who at the same time, thought he saw the fish's shadow and lifted his spear, right into the water orb. Ending himself getting soaked in water, the fish soaring back into the water and Katara saying defensively 'Hey!' and Sokka telling because he got wet

Sokka turned around to her  
'Why is it, that everytime you play with magic water, _I _get soaked?' He asked while clenching his fists that tunned out water

'It's not magic! It's Water Bending! And it's–' Katara started defensive that she could Water Bend. Even if it wasn't the best.

'Yeah, yeah. An ancient art, unique to our culture – blah, blah, blah–' Sokka didn't like the fact that everytime, that meant _everytime_ Katara practiced Water Bending, he happened to be near by, and the water was always in his direction. He always got soaked with it.   
'Look, I'm just saying, if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself.' He said while pulling on his hair to wring it dry.

'_You're_ calling _me_ weird? I'm not the one who makes mascles at my self everytime I see my reflection in the water.' Katara laughed because he was actually doing so, he turned back to glare at her.

Then the canoe lurched, making them both gasp, and turn to the front to see what caused it.  
A fast track.  
The boat was unable to steer away from, even though that Sokka was paddling, chipped ice colliding around them. And not to mention the rapids coming up fast. Which Katara noticed.  
'Watch out! Go left! Go left!' She instructed him to do.  
The boat colliding sides with the chipped ice, knocking the boat different ways, then two smashed together, making Katara and Sokka climb onto one of them, while the canoe was smashed into pieces.

Katara slide all the way over to the other side of the chipped ice which they landed on, when she noticed this, she clambered back to Sokka who was sitting next to his spear  
'You call that left?'  
'You don't like my steering. Well, maybe you should have Water Bended–' he directed his hands forward then to his left. '- Us out of the ice.'

'So it's my fault?' Katara asked angrily  
'I knew I should have left you home! Leave it to a girl to screw things up!' Sokka replied with the same anger while Katara got up. She looked down at him angrily

'You –' Katara pointed towards him. '–Are the most sexist,' her hand moved backwards 'immature,' both her hands flew back 'nut-brained,' her hands flew over her head 'I'm embarrassed to be related to you!' her hands flew back. Sokka heard ice cracking to his right; he looked that way to see the big iceberg behind Katara, which had started to crack because of her hand movements and her rage.

'Since Mum died, I've been doing all the work around Camp!' Some chippings came of, of the berg. 'While you've been of playing Soldier!' She yelled while her hand flew back making her iceberg crack more. He was getting scared. While still sitting, he pointed a little while saying  
'Um… Katara…?' In a small voice.

'I even wash all the clothes!' she yelled to him. 'Have you ever smelled your dirty soaks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!' Both of Katara's hands flew backwards

'Katara! Turn around!' Sokka yelled, wild eyed

'No! That's it! I'm done helping you! From now on, you're on your own!!' In her rage, she broke the iceberg in half with her hand movements.

The broken iceberg made the water around them sieve up and move fast around them. Both Katara and Sokka held onto the iceberg they were on   
'Okay,' Sokka started after the water was calmer 'you've gone from Weird, to Freakish, Katara!'

'You mean, _I_ did that?' She couldn't remember, besides yelling at him.  
'Yep, congratulations! Sokka said sarcastically.

Then the water beneath them glowed and stretched further. It started to bubble, both frightened they stood up, and backed away from it as far as they could without stepping over the chipping, into the water. The glowing pushed its way through the water upwards.  
A glowing sphere was now floating on top of the water.

Sokka and Katara stared at it, not knowing what it was, or why it was there, or why it was glowing in the way, it was. Katara saw a figure sitting in the middle of it. It was odd; it was surly frozen so she raised her eyebrow in wonder to what it was. Then of course, the eyes opened, from the glow to her, they looked white.  
They both gasped.

'He's alive!' Katara didn't know even if the figure was a male. She pulled the club from Sokka saying; 'we have to help!' for all she knew he could be dieing as they stood there. She ran towards the glowing sphere while pulling on her hood, hoping on the ice chipping as she heard Sokka yell,  
'Wait, Katara! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!' Sokka pulled out his spear from the ice and ran after his sister.

Once Katara reached the Glowing Sphere, she started hitting it with the club she had in her hands. It made dents several times then, air came springing away from the sphere, the Glowing Sphere then started to crack. When it did fully a bolt of light flung up into the sky. It made the ground they were standing on shake slightly.

The bolt of light disappeared a little while after it appeared. During when it happened, Sokka shielded Katara. She looked up after the light dissipated, Sokka looked towards her – she had her hands to her mouth, in silence that she was scared. Hearing something close to them, they stood up, while Sokka raised his spear towards it.

Only to see a lone boy climbing up.  
'Stop!' Sokka yelped to him, raising his spear toward him.  
The figure stood up fully.


	2. The Boy Named Aang and the Flying Bison

Chapter 2 – The Boy Named Aang and the Flying Bison Called Appa.

The light disappeared, so did the glow, the lone boy fell. Katara gasped and ran to catch him. Sokka hit the boy lightly with the back of his spear several times  
'Stop it!' Katara said to him to make him stop then she turned her focus to the boy she held in her arms.

Katara saw that he was shifting his eyes, and then he opened them to look up at her. She smiled because, it's what you do. Katara noticed that he had a grey eye colour, she didn't know why but it seemed to suit him, so did the blue arrow on his head.

He noticed the way that she was dressed, the obvious Water Tribe clothing. That meant where he was…

'I need to ask you something,' he said to her in a sleepy voice  
'What?' she inquired  
'Please, come closer.' He said in the same sleepy voice.  
She did so. 'What is it?'

Perhaps he was asking her name… or where he was.

All sleepiness drowned away as he lifted his eyes to full and said. 'Will you go Penguin sledding with me?!'

This reply wasn't what she expected from a little boy who was just in an iceberg. She backtracked and stared at him in surprise  
'Uh, sure… I guess.'

He then got up. And Sokka yelled in a scared way while he looked around  
'What's going on here?' he asked while Katara got up.  
'You tell us! How did you get in the ice? And why aren't you frozen?!' he asked while then poking him again with the end of the sphere, he knocked it away lazily

He didn't know so all he said was 'I'm not sure.'  
Then he heard something, well, they all heard a groaning of types. He gasped then tried to climb the berg from where he fell they all saw him jump and say something, which they didn't catch.

He jumped over the cliff, 'Appa!' he said while gliding down towards him 'are you alright?' he went over to the animals eye then tried to open it. 'Wake up, Buddy.'  
He then jumped down and tried to lift him up.

Sokka looked towards Katara who shrugged. He sighed then went around the side, he looked to where the boy was and his mouth dropped. What he saw! Katara's eyes widened at the sight of the boy trying to lift this big, looking heavy animal.

It then licked him, and he grinned while it did  
'Hey! You're okay!' He said while on the tongue of this animal and while laughing. Once he got down, he turned to hug the animal. The animal then got up slowly.

Sokka approached slowly, with Katara behind him, his spear raised, in case the animal went to do something in his direction

'What _is_ that _thing_?' Sokka asked  
'This is Appa, my flying bison!' he said while stroking it, as he turned to face Sokka and Katara

'Right. And this is, Katara, my flying sister.' Sokka said sarcastically. Katara turned to him with her eyebrow raised.

The animal then sniffled, and the boy backed away slightly, as it grew more intense, the boy ducked as Appa sneezed, right into the path of Sokka, who got the green snot all over him

He yelled because of it then tried to get it of with the snow yelling 'Ew, eww!' all the way. Katara stared at him it was somewhat funny.

'Don't worry, it'll wash out!' He said to Sokka  
Sokka tried to get the snot that was on his face, which was now stuck to his hand 'ugh!' Katara covered her mouth, she didn't know whether to laugh or help him.

'So, do you guys live around here?'

'Don't answer that!' Sokka said to Katara while pointing his spear in his direction, and he stared at it. 'Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy!'  
'Oh, yeah!' Katara said walking in front of him and glaring at Sokka, while the boy held up his hands like he didn't know what they were saying 'I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy, you can tell from that _evil_ look in his eye.' Katara said sarcastically while looking from Sokka to the boy by Appa.

He tried to look cute and have a cute look in his eye. It just made him look funny.

'The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka.' Katara said, while Sokka held up a hand a greeting then realizing that they didn't know his name she prompted, 'you never told us your name.'

'I'm Aa— aa– aaa–! Ahh!!– Argg!!— ECHO!!!' he then flew up into the air, while Katara and Sokka hid their heads, then looked skywards to watch the sneezing-air born-boy come down. He slid down the berg, straightened himself and re-said 'I'm Aang!' Then sniffled, putting his finger to his nose, then smiled.

'You just _sneezed_! And flew ten feet in the _air_!' Sokka said as if he couldn't believe what he just saw  
'Really?' He looked to the sky, 'felt higher then that,'

Katara realized with a gasp, 'you're an Air Bender!'  
He nodded while saying 'sure am!'  
'Giant light beams, flying bison, Air Benders! I think I've got Mid Night Sun Madness! I'm going home to where stuff makes sense!' He walked over to the edge of the berg, then realizing he couldn't get home. Aang realized this then offered  
'Well, if you guys are stuck…. Appa and I can give you a lift...' he then flew up onto Appa's head and sat down.

'We'd love a ride, thanks!'  
'Oh, no! I'm not getting on that Fluffy-Snot-Monster!'  
Aang saw that Katara would not be able to get onto Appa, considering she couldn't Air Bend, he went over to help her, he took out his hand to her, which she took and smiled, but then frowned in Sokka's direction.

'Are you hopping, some other kind of Monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know, before you _freeze_ to death?' She knew she had him, because he couldn't form a come back.

He then, reluctantly got on. While Katara wanted to see a flying bison actually _fly_  
'Okay! First time flyers, hang on tight!' Aang said to them, and then said to Appa 'Yip-Yip!'

Appa jumped off the iceberg, into the water, and started to paddle. This wasn't what either Aang or Katara was expecting 'come on, Appa! Yip-Yip!' He told the reins again. And Katara come over from where she was sitting  
'Wow, that was truly amazing.' Sokka said deadpanned from where he was sitting. Katara looked back to glare at him.

'Appa's just tired, a little rest, and he'll be soaring through the skies, you'll see!' he looked over to them smiling while saying so. Katara moved to stroke Appa's fur, but saw that Aang was still smiling at her  
'Why are you smiling at me like that?'  
Aang blinked, 'oh, I was smiling?'

Katara thought it was cute, until Sokka went; 'uugh!' then she glared in is direction.

--

Sometime later, Katara was thinking, if Aang was an Air Bender, the Nomads that have been extinct for over a hundred years. Maybe he knew about what happened to the Avatar, and if he was reborn into the Air Nomads.  
To ask him, she climbed over Appa to where he was lying down with his hands behind his head

'Hey,'  
'Hey, what you thinking about?'  
'I guess I was wondering, you being an Air Bender and all, if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar?'

Aang stared at her  
'Uh, no…' he sat up straighter 'I didn't know him, I mean… I knew people who knew him, but I didn't… Sorry…'  
'Okay, just curious. Goodnight.'  
'Sleep tight.'

Aang turned around, he felt uneasy about not telling her.  
It was just as well. What would she do if she found out he was the Avatar? She would do either two things; either push him away or worship him. It's not like she could know. There were many Air Benders around! Then he thought… why was it that she was worried about what happened to the Avatar?  
For all he knew she could be asking about the Avatar before him.

These thoughts were the last he thought because he fell asleep.

**It was dark, and it was raining.  
Aang opened his eyes to find himself in a storm.  
He raced with Appa, to try to get out of the storm and the huge waves, screaming all the way.  
However, no matter how hard he tried, the gusts of winds blew Appa into the water, and under.  
Aang was losing his hold on his breathing and the hold on Appa's reins, he was forced to let go of the reins and everything went white– **

--

Katara woke in the Tribe, and she remembered that they arrived late in the night. Appa was still sleeping, she realized this when she walked out of her room, Sokka was awake and beside the room that held Aang.  
'Is he awake?' She asked him, Sokka shrugged, so she went in anyway.

'Aang?' Katara didn't like the way that he was sleeping, 'Aang wake up!'  
He woke up in a frightened state.  
'It's okay; we're in the village now.' She told him, hopping that would calm him down. 'Get ready, everyone is waiting to meet you.'

Aang went to get his clothes that was when she noticed the blue arrow on his head, was mostly around his body too, even at his feet. As he was pulling on his shirt, she grabbed him and pulled him with him going 'Uwah!'

Katara half pulled, half dragged him into the Tribe's centre, where everyone was waiting to meet him, Katara didn't know how the parties would react to each other, but she guessed it would be okay.  
'Aang this is the entire Village, entire Village, Aang!'  
Everyone stared at him, even after he greeted all of them.  
Some pulled their children behind them.

'Uh, why are they all looking at me like that?' Then he looked down and asked 'did Appa sneeze on me?'  
'Well, no one has seen an Air Bender for a hundred years, we all thought them to be extinct, until my Granddaughter and Grandson found you.'  
'_Extinct_?'  
'Aang, this is my Grandmother.'  
'Call me Gran-Gran.'

Sokka then came over noticing something in Aang's hand.  
'What is this, a weapon?' He asked while snatching it up and looking at it 'you can't stab anything with this!' he implored noticed that there were no sharp edges.  
'It's not for stabbing,' he started and he took it back by bending 'it's for Air Bending,' he then Bended the air around it so the glider wings came out, Sokka hid, and the Tribe's children were amazed  
'Magic trick! Do it again!'  
'Not magic, Air Bending,' he told them 'it lets me control the currents around my glider and fly!' he also told them while showing them with his glider around him  
'You know, last time I checked, _humans can't fly_!' Sokka said accusingly  
'Check again!' Aang said then bended the air around him and took off, and started to show of.

He was until he smashed into a lot of snow, which turned out to be Sokka's watchtower  
'My watchtower!' Sokka said as Aang was able to pull himself out of the snow tower, and full in a heap of snow, he watched as Katara came running over to him.  
'That was amazing!' she said while holding out her hand, which he took, while Sokka ran behind him to check his watchtower, then which a lot of snow fell on him while Aang Air Bended the currents to close the glider.

'Great, you're an Air Bender, Katara's a Water Bender, and together you can waste time all day long!' Sokka said while getting up from the pile of snow.  
'You're a Water Bender!' Aang said happily  
'Well, sort of… not yet…'  
What did she mean by "not yet?"  
'All right, no more playing, Katara, you've got chores.' Gran-Gran said. Aang knew that he didn't have anything to do and that the little kids were too little to do anything, so why not have some fun. He should them how the coldness of where they were that his Air Bender staff could stick to his tongue, even when one of them pulled on it.

'He's the real thing, Gran-Gran!' Katara told her excitedly 'I've finally found a Bender to teach me!'  
'Katara, try not to put all your hopes in this boy.'  
'But he's special! I can tell he's filled with much wisdom!' she looked over to Aang who had his staff stuck to his tongue. You've just made this a lot harder. She thought. Gran-Gran looked at Katara with one of her I-told-you-so-looks. Katara knew she wasn't able top win, so took of to do her chores she had assigned to her that day.


	3. What War?

Chapter 3 – "What War?"

Aang set of in need to find a toilet. Rather funny that he couldn't find it in over an hour, when he did, he couldn't figure out how to use it.  
That was funny to.

Sokka was drilling the little men of the Tribe the basics of Solider  
'How can we call ourselves Men?!' Sokka asked them  
one put their hand up after a little bit of silence and said 'I gotta pee!'  
'Listen! Until your fathers come back from the War. They are counting on your to be the Men of this Tribe! And that means no potty breaks!'  
'But I really gotta go!'  
Sokka sighed 'Alright, who else has to go?'  
They all put their hands up, and Sokka slapped himself on the forehead.

'Have you seen Aang? Gran-Gran said that he disappeared almost an hour ago.' Katara asked Sokka when she walked up to him

Aang, finally figure out how to get out when the children where going  
'Wow! Everything freezes in there!'  
They all laughed  
'After you're done! We can play some more!'  
They all followed him to Appa, he told them to stay and he ran off to find things to prop up Appa's tale into a slide of sorts

'Ugh! Katara, get him out of here! This lesson is for Warrior's only!'  
They both turned too heard on of the children having fun. And to see another sliding down Appa's tail into a batch of snow below.  
Katara thought it was great and laughed. Sokka on the other hand didn't

'Stop!' he nearly tripped over the snow ledge. 'Stop it right now!' he walked over to Appa. 'What's wrong with you? Theirs no time for fun and games when theirs a War going on!' He said while pulling a spear from where it was propped.

'What war?' Aang asked as he dropped down from Appa 'what are you talking about?'  
'You're kidding, right?'  
Right in the line of Aang's sight was a—  
'_**PENGUIN!!!**_' He then proceeded to chase after it with Air Bender speed

'He's kidding, right?' Sokka asked Katara who looked at him with a look of "you're-an-idiot"

Katara then walked in the direction of where Aang ran of in  
'Where are you going?'  
'I'm going to see that he doesn't get lost.'

'Aang?'  
She heard him laughing so he couldn't be too far away. As long as he could stand out from all the penguins, she'd be able to spot him easily. She soon found him while he was saying  
'Hey, come on, little guy, wanna go Penguin sledding?' He asked as he tried to catch one in vainly. Katara walked over to him as he Bended himself to stand

'I have a way with animals,' he informed her, and then proceeded to do a little display of what he though was Penguin  
Katara laughed at him

'Aang. I help you to catch a penguin, if you teach me to Water Bend.'  
Aang was being dragged by one penguin's tale, dropped the tail and turned his head to her.  
'You got a deal! Just one little problem, I'm an Air Bender,' he Air Bended himself into a sitting position on the snow, 'not a Water Bender. Isn't there someone in you Tribe who can teach you?'  
'No,' she said as she turned sideways, 'you're looking at the only Water Bender in the whole South Pole.'

'This isn't right. A Water Bender needs to master water… What about the North Pole? Theirs another Water Tribe up there, right? Maybe they have Water Benders who can teach you.'  
'Maybe. But we haven't had contact with our Sister Tribe for a long time, it's not exactly turn right and the second glacier. It's on the other side of the world.'  
'But you forget, I have a flying bison, Appa and I can personally fly you to the North Pole! Katara! We're gonna find you a master.'

_Leave home!?_

'That's – I mean, I don't know… I've never really left home before…'  
'Well, you think about it. But in the mean time, can you teach me to catch on of these penguins!?'

'Okay! Listen closely, my young pupil. Catching Penguin's is a sacred and noble art. Observe—'  
Yeah right. Katara thought then threw him a piece of fish. He caught it at the same time the Penguin's smelt it, and came to him, he started to laugh, even as they pulled him down.

'Sledding!' Aang said, as one of the Penguins who had some fish was lenient enough to let him ride. Katara laughed as he persuaded her to get on one to.

Then they were both sledding down the icy hill. Both laughing all the way. Jumping of one to another, Aang was in the lead. Not that this was a race. Aang pulled his Penguin to a little glitch and flew over Katara's head, laughing as he did so. He landed ahead of Katara, who saw a glitch in the ice where Aang landed, went over it and flew a little, she landed next to Aang's Penguin.

'I haven't done this, since I was a kid!' Katara exclaimed, forgetting how it was to actually ride Penguins  
'You still are a kid!'

The then raced into an ice-hill-cave. Where everything was dark, less the place has a hole in it where the sun was pecking in. Aang was behind Katara until he Air Bended to get in front of her.

The penguins slowed, and they got of them. Aang noticed a very large shadow, and looked up and asked;  
'Whoa, what is that?'  
'A Fire Navy ship.' Katara answered. 'And a very bad memory for my People.'

Katara noticed that Aang was starting to walk towards it  
'Aang, stop!' She put her hand out, he kept on going though, 'we're not aloud to go near it. The ship could be bobby trapped!'  
Aang stopped to turn to her. 'If you wanna be a Bender, you have to let go of fear.'

I really don't wanna do this. Katara thought uneasily, but I want to be a Bender. Katara was still uneasy as she started to walk in the direction Aang was walking. Aang smiled to her, and then led the way to the jeered iced rocks.

Why is a Fire Navy Ship all the way out here? Aang questioned in his mind. It wasn't like the Fire Nation to go around with their Navy ships, unless of course, they wanted to trade… but that wasn't in Navy ships.

I wonder if Aang knows why this ship is such a bad memory for my People… The way he acted was like he didn't know… but why wouldn't he know about the War? He couldn't have been in the Iceberg _that_ long! He would be a lot older, and he'd probably wouldn't be alive…

Aang helped her up the jeered ice rocks, even though he was smaller then her, he had the wind on his side, and could save himself if he fell. She on the other hand, could not. He helped her up the last jeered block where they saw a cracked entrance, then when he knew she was alright to climb herself he let her go, and went in first.

The looked into all the doors they came across, they went past a ladder where they heard the field ice mouse squeak. They even walked past the weapons room, which they went into.  
'This ship has haunted my Tribe ever since Gran-Gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks.'  
Aang stared at the weapons  
'Okay, back up,' he said to her while walking along the weapons holder, 'I have friends all over the world – even in the Fire Nation. And I haven't seen any War.' He told her while picking up a pick and examining it.

'Aang, how long were you in that iceberg?'  
'I don't know, a few days maybe?'  
'I think it was more like a hundred years!'

_What?!_

'What? That's impossible; do I look like a hundred and twelve year old man to you?' Aang asked her  
'Think about it, the war is a century old, you don't know about it because, somehow, you were in there the whole time.' Aang looked devastated, 'it's the only explanation.'

Aang put his hand to his head, backed up into the fall, and then slid down it  
'A hundred years! I can't believe it.'  
Katara went over to him, and put her hand on his shoulder,  
'I'm sorry, Aang. Maybe somehow theirs a bright side to all this…' she tried to suggest.  
He looked towards her 'I did get to meet you.'

Katara smiled at him.

'Come on, lets get out of here,' Katara suggested to him, then held out her hands to take his and pulled him up. Then they left the weapons room. Aang kept going, he went up that ladder, he looked in every corridor or room he went past.  
'Aang, lets head back, this place gives me the creeps.' Katara told him as they walked into a room, which looked like a boiler room  
'Huh?' Aang looked down to see his foot meet a wire, which was covered in sleet. The door behind them closed, and they ran to it  
'What was that you said about bobby traps?' he asked her.

Then behind them, all the weird gadgets started working, spitting steam out and making weird noises. Then they heard a noise from outside. When they went to the window to see what the noise was,  
it was a flare

'Uh-oh.' Aang said seeing the flare. He then saw the hatch that was open. We need to get out of here! He then walked under it; Katara saw him move and looked to him.  
'Hold on tight.' He then grabbed Katara and flew out of the hatch onto the ships outside. Much to Katara's dismay, who wasn't expecting him to fly out of the ship, yelp in surprise. Aang continued to make jumps all the way down the ship, still holding Katara as he did so. When he got to the icy floor, he let her go, and then started to walk.

'We should get back, the Tribe probably saw it,'  
'Yeah.' Aang said in reply to Katara. Then they both started to run in the direction of the Village.

Not even knowing that a Fire Navy ship with a certain scarred Prince had spotted the flare… and Aang.

--

(A/N: Well I must say I've enjoyed doing this. And I GOT IN TROUBLE FOR DOING IT BECAUSE IT TOOK SO LONG! It took me, like, three or so says, to, totally write this story up. I do have a social life. And I have my room to unpack so… YEAH! NO WONDER IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE IT! Um… Yeah I say this now.  
Please, please, PLEASE tell me if you liked it -.- because this is the end of the episode (if you didn't know already). When I first watched it, I SO wanted to watch the next ep. But at the time I had no download limit to do so, and the TV series was FAR FAR away from the second episode. It was like in the second series at the time. Yeah, I'm weird, I watch the second series but I haven't seen the first. Go figure.  
Anyways… I'M OUTTA HERE!)


End file.
